


Not Such a Lonely Life

by lexaroutledge2003



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, F/M, Insecure pennywise, Lovestruck Pennywise, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, caring Pennywise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexaroutledge2003/pseuds/lexaroutledge2003
Summary: You have been alone ever since your family's fatal car crash. You was the only one left. You don't have much recollection of the event except a tall red headed clown fleeing the scene once you were out of the demolished car. When you move to Derry, will you recognize someone from your past?*Will have smut**SOFT AND CARING PENNYWISE*





	Not Such a Lonely Life

**Author's Note:**

> There will be visuals and some of them may be graphic and/or explicitly sexual.

You needed to get away. It happened years ago; about halfway into your teenage years, but it definitely wasn't getting easier to deal with. You were mindlessly strolling through the partially overgrown wood when you heard the loud and unmistakable bang of a shotgun. You froze almost immediately. Not necessarily scared, but still not feeling safe. You heard a twig snap behind you, and you spun around to meet the most captivating eyes you'd ever seen. They somehow lured you closer to him. He seemed to call out to you on a level you didn't know you had. It was like he had some kind of pull on your mind. Like you'd met him before. You couldn't get enough. When you got to him, you gently ran your fingertips up his arm and squeezed his bicep. His eyes seemed to turn hungrier at the sight of you wanting him so bad. He spun you around and pulled you close, your back against his muscled chest. You felt his gloved hand move from your waist to your stomach, then under your booty shorts and cupping your hot sex.

He growled at how wet you were for him, and soon you were no longer in the woods but in the sewers. You heard a childlike laugh and turned to come face to face with the creature from the woods. You immediately recognized his as the creature you've been drawing ever since he saved your life during your family's car crash. You grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him flush against you. "Remember me?" you asked in a heavily seductive voice. He took a good look at you before picking you up by the back of your thighs and pulling you to be eye level with him. He started saying softly, "The little dove in the car that went down, the broken birdie would've drown, had it not been for me; Pennywise the Dancing Clown." his voice was so soft and beautiful. He seemed to attract you even more. You delicately caressed the side of his painted face before grabbing his chin and pulling his wandering eyes back to yours. 

He slowly set you down, and you started to strip. You took off your shirt and pants before you were only left in your lingerie. His eyes widened, and he growled at the sight of your perky breasts and throbbing cunt that were both nearly his.

 

He sped over to you before smashing your lips together in a very heated kiss. You grabbed his beautiful red locks in your hand before tugging. He emitted a soft mewl at the painful pleasure. Your other hand slid down from its spot on his bicep before cupping his throbbing rock hard cock in his trousers. He bucked hard into your proding hand before pulling back from your heated kiss. You ran your nails down his cloth covered chest and watched as he shuddered at your touch. You grabbed his hips and began grinding roughly on his growing shaft. He grabbed your hand and led you to a small bed near the side of the wall. He lightly tossed you onto the bed and watched as your breasts jiggled. He slowly began taking off your panties. You felt his gloved hand slowly run up your thigh before spreading your pussy lips and admiring the wetness. You grabbed his wrist, made it so he had three fingers pointing outwards and led him to your quivering entrance.

He stopped for a second, almost in confusion. You couldn't wait any longer, so you grabbed his wrist and roughly shoved his fingers into your vagina. His eyes widened, and he watched as you shook in pleasure. He softly started thrusting his fingers. Your body relaxed, and your back hit the soft comforter of the bed. You looked down and ran your fingers through his hair, gaining his attention. You made the come here motion with your finger. He kept thrusting his fingers and leaned up against your body. You grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. You reached back and unclasped your bra before throwing it off to the side. His attention came to your hard buds. He sucked on one as his fingers became rougher and faster inside your heat.

You threw your head back as an earth-shattering orgasm took over your body. Penny kept thrusting his fingers, gradually slowing down before stopping and pulling them out. He sucked them into his mouth and he groaned at the taste.  _That may be even better than fear._ He was pulled out of his thoughts by his suit buttons being opened. He looked down at you and gently caressed your hair. You looked up at him innocently through your eyelashes. He groaned as you eased the pressure of his confined shaft. You finally pulled off all of the clown material before you gently took his monster cock into your hand, your eyes the size of dinner plates. This was the biggest cock you'd ever seen. Would all of it fit? How long was he? 11...12 inches maybe. Lucky for him, you'd always had a very little gag reflex, so most if not all of him could probably fit down your throat. You sucked the tip into his mouth, and you slowly began taking more and more of his god-like shaft into your mouth. 

His head tilted back as he felt the most pleasure he ever had. He convulsed in pure pleasure before softly bucking into your mouth, wanting more. He choked on a groan when you unexpectedly took most of him into your mouth at once. You didn't stop when he hit the back of your throat but instead took him until your nose was buried in his bush of pubic hair.

He ran his fingers through his hair before pushing your head down and starting to control the pace. You started to lightly play with his ball sack while sucking harder on his smooth, long shaft. He began shaking as his orgasm took over him. You gladly swallowed his seed. It tasted sweet, almost like honey or nectar, and you were  **addicted.** You crawled up his body before straddling his lap. You pulled him up and began to heavily make out with him while grinding your sopping pussy onto his already hard cock. He groaned and reached down and grabbed your ass. He kneaded it as you passionately french kissed. You moved slightly to hover over him, and he whined at the loss of contact. He then flipped you over and eased himself into you all at once. You let out a pornographic moan as he filled you completely. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he began to pound into you repeatedly, gaining power and speed as time went on.

He stopped, making you whine before he flipped you over and rammed back into you. You threw your head back as you almost immediately came. Your body was spent, but Pennywise kept roughly thrusting into you, wanting to come and fill you to the brim with his offspring. "Please, oh God... please Penny! Make me come again!" you screamed as the sensitivity in your core increased. "I shall fuck you so hard, your womb will expand and carry my breed! I will come in you until you're completely full!" he yelled. He had his hips tightly gripping your hips as he repeatedly filled you to the brim with a bruisingly hard and fast pace. You screamed as he changed the angle and smashed into your g-spot making your vision fuzzy and your limbs go numb. 

He quickly pulled out and flipped you so you were on your back before entering you again, hard. He hit the hardest he had all night and both of you came, except his orgasm seemed to almost never end. You screamed and cried as your third and most powerful orgasm took over your body. He held you in place and watched you come down from your orgasm. After a minute or so, you still felt him cumming in you deep. "Pen.," you whispered playing with his hair softly. "Hmm?" he hummed as his dick was still buried to the hilt inside of you. "Are you breeding right now? Or in heat?" you asked as his hot cum continued to penetrate and enter your swollen cervix. "Mhmm," he replied nuzzling your neck as he held your stomach in his hand; feeling your womb expand with how much cum had recently filled you. "Which one," you asked with a giggle. "Both...I love you Y/N. Please don't leave me..." he whimpered into your neck. His cum continued to flow out of his cock as you looked up at him. You grabbed his face and made him look at you. You lightly kissed his swollen lips before kissing all over his face. "Never," you whispered into his neck while clutching onto him in a hug. 

You finally felt the hot and seemingly never-ending stream of cum stop after another few minutes. He pulled his cock out of your vagina, and you whimpered at the empty feeling. You immediately flipped the both of you over, so you were on top of him. You laid on top of him and started to lightly kiss, suck and bite his neck. He hummed in content. You leaned up slightly catching his attention. You placed his hand on your lower stomach before leaning in closer and whispering, "Soon, we'll have so many kids...and so many more to come," while nibbling on his ear slightly. He rubbed your stomach affectionately and sat up to kiss you. You almost melted at the amount of love in his action. You both fell back to the bed exhausted. You slowly drifted off into a deep sleep with the love of your life.

*16 months later*

After your first time with Penny, you'd been pregnant with twins. One girl and one boy. You named the boy Bill and the girl Annaliese. They aged faster than the normal child and appear to be about seven/eight years old. About a month after they'd been born, you and Penny had another night similar to the first one you spent together. Although this time, you were pregnant with what we assume to be triplets. Penny says he can hear four heartbeats but he thinks one could maybe be mine. You're currently six months pregnant and so unbelievably happy. You were sitting on the couch reading when Anna and Bill came running in with a smiling Penny behind them. Anna and Bill both looked so much like Penny. They were both like their father, which you were absolutely fine with. "Mommy!" Anna shouted.

"Daddy let us hunt with him today. We're still only feeding on animals for now though," she said excitedly. You smiled and lovingly caressed the top of her head. "Good for you baby. You're growing up." None of you had left the sewer since that first night you spent with him. Well, except for hunting and everything. Bill was running around and practicing with Penny. You stood up, took Anna's hand, and began leading you guys over to them. Bill looked over at you and smiled. He ran over to give you a hug. You pet his head and said, "I heard you guys had some fun hunting with daddy today, huh?" he nodded his head frantically before going back over to Penny. You smiled at them. Bill looked just like his sister, and they both wore the infamous makeup.

You smiled at your perfectly imperfect family. Penny came over to you and kissed you gently. He had recently used his deadlights to make you immortal. You pulled him in and deepened the kiss. His gloved hand came to rest on your swollen stomach. "Any changes today?" he asked while kneeling down and kissing the bump. You nodded, "I officially think it's triplets." He looked up at you and beamed. "How do you know?" he asked. "With how much they were kicking it'd be impossible to just be twins." He smiled and looked you up and down. You had recently adopted the whole clown thing and he thought you looked _amazing._ He subtly caressed your body and gave you little pecks up and down your arms, shoulders, and collarbones. 

(How you look)

Maybe it's not such a lonely life


End file.
